memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:USS Vengeance
Name? Weis jemand woher(ob) der Name bekannt ist? -- 11:56, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Was meinst du genau? Dass das Schiff so heißt wird im Film gesagt - ansonsten bei Star Trek schon einmal genutzt wurde der Name meines Wissens nicht. Geschichtlich gibt es einige Schiffe, die so hießen: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Vengeance, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Vengeance. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 12:02, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) ich wollte wissen ob der Name genannt wurde. mir war so als wäre nur von Dreadnought die Rede gewesen. Dann ist gut-- 12:09, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Nagel mich nicht darauf fest... ;) Ich bin der Meinung, den Namen gehört zu haben, aber manchmal trügt einen ja das eigene Gedächtnis. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 12:15, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Definitiv. Die USS Vengance der Dreadnougt-Klasse. --Egeria (Diskussion) 12:40, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) Dreadnougt-Klasse? Bist du sicher?-- 12:51, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Definitiv heißt so viel wie sicher. ;-) --Egeria (Diskussion) 12:54, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich bin mir sicher das sowas gesagt wurde wie: Das ist ein Dreadnougt! Womit dann wohl eher der Schiffstyp gemeint wäre. Was genau hast du in Erinnerung. Arbeiten ohne Skript ist echt anstrengend ^^-- 12:59, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Khan: Ich kann Ihnen jedoch mitteilen, dass es sich um ein Schiff der Dreadnought-Klasse handelt. Stammt zwar aus dem Roman, aber ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass das 1 zu 1 auch so im Film vorkam. --Egeria (Diskussion) 13:07, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) okay, lassen wirs erstmal stehen.wir werdens schon noch raus finden ^^-- 13:10, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Ich bin auch der Meinung es wurde Dreadnought-Klasse gesagt. -- 14:22, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::: Komme gerade aus dem Film, und es wird eindeutig Dreadnougt-Klasse gesagt. Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, den Namen des Schiffes irgendwo gehört zu haben. Was natürlich nicht bedeutet, dass er nicht auf irgendeiner Konsole gestanden haben und somit trotdem Canon sein könnte. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 18:43, 14. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::::Meine gelesen zu haben, dass der Name des Schiffes in den Credits des Films erwähnt wird. Das würde für uns schon ausreichen. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 19:02, 14. Mai 2013 (UTC) dito-- 08:03, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) der Name ist zumindest in der englischen Fassung im Funkverkehr der anderen Schiffe zu hören in der Szene als Scotty das Raumdock anfliegt-- 08:07, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) Der Name erscheint auch in den Schluss-Credits bei den Bezeichnungen einiger Darsteller: "USS Vengeance Security Guard" oder sowas. 77.13.171.165 19:45, 19. Mai 20 Hai ich bin Lt.Knust findet ihr es nicht auch seltsam, dass Die vengeance bei warp feuern kann? doppelte Größe und dreifache Geschwindigkeit Auf welche Schiffe Khan in diesem Vergleich Bezug nimmt, wird aus dem Dialog nicht klar. Mal sehen. Er versucht Kirk, dem Captain der Enterprise, welcher sich gerade an Bord der Enterprise befindet, die taktische Stärke dieses Schiffes zu erklären. Kein anderes Schiff weit und breit. Ich denke aus dem Dialog geht hervor das es um die Enterprise geht ^^ irgendwelche zweifel? -- 12:36, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Also für mich ist da auch eindeutig. --Egeria (Diskussion) 15:19, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Solange es nicht so gesagt wird, ist das für mich kein eindeutiger Hinweis. Denn wenn es so verfasst wird, ist es bloß Spekulation. Ich habe den Hinweis damals nicht ohne Grund reingesetzt, da es wie gesagt keinen eindeutigen Bezug gibt. --D47h0r Talk 16:18, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Edit: Zudem sollte der Artikel in der Regel erst geändert werden, nachdem die Diskussion stattgefunden hat. Frage mich, warum es hier umgekehrt gehandhabt wurde. --D47h0r Talk 16:29, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :sonst noch Meinungen? Welches Schiff könnte denn sonst gemeint sein? -- 17:31, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::Also der Satz muss in jetziger Form raus oder ein eindeutiger Bezug her.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 16:27, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Jetzt steht ja wieder der Bezug zur Enterprise drin, hat jemand nun einen eindeutigen Hinweis gefunden oder ist es nun eine Schlussfolgerung? Dass wenn nur die Enterrise gemeint sein könnte, ist für mich noch kein Hinweis, dass es auch tatsächlich so ist. --D47h0r Talk 10:51, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ich wüsste nicht, was er sonst gemein haben könnte. es ist einfach eine Schlussfolgerung -- 10:59, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Wenn die Mehrheit das auch so sieht, möchte ich mich dem nicht entgegenstellen. Ist halt immer nur so eine knifflige Frage, inwieweit wir hier Schlussfolgerungen zulassen. Wir haben diesbezüglich ja leider nie einen wirklichen Konsens gefunden ob und wenn ja in welchem Umfang wir das zulassen. Mir persönlich fehlt da leider immer noch der Hinweis, da Khans Aussage total im Raum steht. Auf seinem Weg zum geheimen Raumdock, bzw bei seiner Begegnung mit Marcus sind ihm ja noch mehr Schiffe abseits der Enteprrise begegnet. So könnte er auch bei Beginn der Konstruktion der Vengeance die ihm bis dahin bekannten Schiffe als Vergleich heranziehen. Er hat beim Bau der Vengeance mitgewirkt, demnach kann man also auch davon ausgehen, dass er die nötigen Daten kennt, aber wie sieht es bei der Enterprise aus? Er ist die meiste Zeit in der Brigg, wenn er überhaupt auf der Enterprise ist. Woher sollte er dann die Geschwindigkeit oder gar die Größe der Enterprise kennen. Für ersteres hatte er nie Zugriff auf einen Computer oder hört Aussagen darüber usw. und bei der einzigen Gelegenheit, bei der er die Enterprise von außen hätte sehen können, flog er im Raumanzug zur Vengeance und hat die Enterprise nichteinmal beachtet und so ihre Größeeinschätzen können. Womöglich war der Raumflug sogar noch nach seiner Ausaage, habe die Szenen nicht mehr so recht parat. Und dort hat er die Enterprise nicht wirklich gesehen. Von daher sind das alles Punkte die mir leichte Bauchschmerzen bereiten, wenn der Vergleich auf die Enteprise bezogen wird. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das. Aber wenn es nun so drinstehen soll, dann sei es so :) --D47h0r Talk 11:08, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ich schließe mich da der Skepsis von D47h0r an. Strenggenommen würde ich hier schreiben wollen: "Khan erwähnt, dass die Vengeance doppelt so groß und dreimal so schnell sei, verzichtet jedoch diesbezüglich darauf das Objekt zu spezifizieren, auf das sich sein Vergleich bezieht." --Fizzbin-Junkie 11:29, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) was ich meine ist: Wenn er irgend etwas anderes gemeint hat, dann macht der Satz doch gar keinen Sinn: Khan: Kirk, falls du dich fragst was das für ein Ding ist, es hat die doppelte Große und dreifache Geschwindigkeit von irgendwas worauf ich jetzt nicht näher eingehe. 'Kirk:' Danke Khan. Du bist sehr hilfreich. -- 11:40, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::::Es ist aber doch nicht unsere Aufgabe, die Arbeit der Drehbuchschreiber zu verbessern. Der Satz macht keinen Sinn ganz einfach, weil er keinen Sinn macht. Wenn die Drehbuchschreiber ihre Figuren gerne Steno reden lassen, während sie insgeheim allwissend sind (um einen Vergleich anzustellen muss Khan ja auch die Daten der Enterprise auswendig kennen), dann ist das doch nicht unser Problem. :) :::::In der MA/en habe ich den Abschnitt übrigens so abgeändert, dass jetzt einfach Khans Aussage wiedergegeben wird, und eine zusätzliche Hintergrundinformation darauf hinweist, dass mit dem Vergleich vermutlich die Enterprise gemeint war. Damit ist alle Information enthalten, ohne Spekulation als Tatsache darzustellen. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 12:05, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::Die DUZEN sich im Film? Ernsthaft?.. "Irgendwas worauf ich jetzt nicht eingehe"… ok, ich geh' da jetzt auch nicht näher auf meine Ansichten zum "neuen" Trek ein… Auch nach diesem Dialog würde ich immer noch nicht direkt auf die Enterprise schließen wollen, er könnte immer noch "alles was die Flotte sonst so zu bieten hat" meinen und auch dann wäre Kirks Antwort passend. --Fizzbin-Junkie 12:06, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Also um ehrlich zu sein, würde ich in dem Fall die Aussage grundsätzlich nur in den HGI erwähnen. Wir sollten uns fragen, was in einer offiziellen Datenbank der Föderation Sinn machen würde. In dem Fall gibt es nur eine unvollständige Erklärung. Der Rest ist Spekulation. Das ist meiner Ansicht nach zu wenig für einen aussagekräftigen Eintrag.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 12:17, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) stimme da zu.-- 12:27, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ich gehe auch davon aus, dass die Enterprise gemeint ist. Aber ich denke wir sollten es so machen, wie Cid es in der MAen gemacht hat oder wie Tobi vorschlägt. EDIT: @Fizzbin: Der Dialog ist SO im Film nicht vorgekommen. Das war nur eine Übertreibung Shismas.^^ -- 12:39, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::@Cid: Wenn man schon sagt, er beziehe sich vermutlich auf die Entperprise ist dies ja schon Spekulation, HGI hin oder her. Das macht die Sache in der MA/en nicht besser, sondern meiner Meinung nach eher schlechter. Da wird tendenziell auf irgendwas bezogen, einfach weil es "Sinn" macht. Aber gut, ist nicht mein Bier ;) ::Was den Dialog angeht, so gehe ich jetzt mal davon aus, dass er so auch korrekt ist. Wir haben also die Aussage über die doppelte Größe und dreifache Geschwindigkeit, also sollte das auch so erwähnt werden, um mal den Canon in den Raum zu werfen. Nur der Teil, der sich auf das Bezugsobjekt bezieht, sollte in die HGI. Ob nun unter dem Abschnitt im Hauptteil oder im großen Abschnitt am Ende des Artikels ist da ja egal. Auch mit diesem Dialog macht es keinen Sinn, sich auf die Enterprise zu beziehen. Entweder hat er keine Ahnung wie das Schiff heißt, selbst dann hätte er nicht "Irgendwas worauf ich jetzt nicht eingehe" gesagt, sondern etwas konkreteres. Ist für mich noch eher der Hinweis darauf, dass es eben nicht die Enterprise ist. ::Ich würde demnach also weiterhin befürworten, Khans Aussage so im O-Ton zu behalten mit dem Hinweis, dass der Bezug unklar ist, allein, um dem Canon gerecht zu werden. Wir sehen ja in einer Szene auch Enterprise und Vengeance in einem einzigen Bild von der Seite, können also durchaus schonmal sagen, dass die Vengeance größer ist, die Vengeance holt die Enterprise im Warp ein, also können wir auch klar sagen, dass sie schnelelr ist, ob das jetzt drei Mal so schnell ist natürlich nicht. --D47h0r Talk 12:48, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ich wollte nur illustrieren wie seltsam der Dialog aussehen würde, hätte Khan tatsächlich etwas anderes gemeint -- 12:48, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::::@D47h0r: Das Problem ist doch gerade, dass gar kein Bezugsobjekt eindeutig genannt wird. Was willst du also in einer Hintergrundinformation erwähnen, wenn die Erwähnung einer Vermutung für dich dort nicht in Frage kommt? Im Übrigen sehe ich schon einen Unterschied zwischen einer Vermutung in einer Hintergrundinformation und im normalen Fließtext. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 13:03, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::@Cid, wenn kein eindeutiges Bezugsobjekt genannt wird, dann schreibt man das doch auch so. Ich hatte ja damals, bevor es diverse Male entfernt wurde, bereits geschrieben, dass unklar ist, worauf sich Khan bezieht. Weiß bis heute nicht, was an dieser Formulierung so problematisch war, um es immer wieder zu ändern. Wir können keine Aussage für noch wider der Enterprise geben, demnach sollte die HGI auch so formuliert werden. Und ein Hinweis sollte schon vorhanden sein, auch wenn es sicherlich eine Aussage über etwas ist, das wir nicht wissen. Aber so könnte man zumindest denn änderungswilligen IP-Nutzern einen Hinweis geben, damit diese Stelle nicht ständig geändert wird. --D47h0r Talk 13:15, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Wenn ich mich mal einmischen dürfte. Ich besitze die DVD zum Film und hab sie erst vor kurzem angesehen: Kirk fragt Khan, was er über das Schiff von Admiral Marcus weiß. Khan antwortet: Dreadnought-Klasse, doppelte Größe, dreifache Geschwindigkeit. --87.78.45.60 10:09, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ich hab das mal so umgesetzt wie in der ma/en-- 22:07, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :: Auf die Frage was er über das Schiff weis antwortet Khan mit "Dreadnought-Klasse, doppelte Größe, dreifache Geschwindigkeit." Es wird jedoch kein Bezugsobjekt genannt. Damit bin ich vollkommen zufrieden. --D47h0r Talk 10:26, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Rekord Bauzeit Ich finde es interessant das die Venegance innerhalb eines Jahres quasi aus dem Boden gestampft wurde. Obwohl Kahn das Schiff hauptsächlich entwickelte, musste allein die Planungsphase einige Monate in Anspruch genommen haben. Immerhin musste der Man der Vergangenheit sich erstmal ausgiebig einarbeiten in die mittlerweile so viel neuere Technologie der Menschheit. Selbst mit seinem hohen Intelekt müsste das zumindest mehrere Wochen gedauert haben bevor Kahn soweit war selbst neue Entwicklungen zu starten. Dann kommt hinzu das diese Entwicklungen eine Menge Zeit bräuchten um von den nicht ganz so Inteligenten Ingenieuren die das bauen sollten verstanden zu werden. Und dann blieben vieleicht im besten Fall noch knapp 5 bis 6 Monate um das ganze zu realisieren. Wenn man dagegen bedenkt das die Enterprise, das modernste und mitunter eines der größten Schiffe der Flotte, zuvor mehr als drei Jahre Bauzeit benötigte und sie nur halb so groß ist wie die Venegance, stellt sich mir wirklich die Frage wie sie s wohl geschaft haben es so schnell zu bauen. Vor allem da alles noch im geheimen, mit wenig eingeweihtem Personal passieren musste. -- Drash2005 (Diskussion) 12:31, 14. SEP 2013 (UTC) :Zunächst mal eine Frage...wurde wirklich erwähnt, dass alles, also Planung und Konstruktion innerhalb eines jahres durchgeführt wurde? Ich zweifle es nicht an, da die MA/en ähnliches angibt, es ist nur, um sicher zu gehen. Was den Rest der Angaben angeht, zB dass, Khan auch mit seinem Intellekt mehrere Wochen der Planung bräuchte usw, erscheint mir doch eher spekulativ. Wir wissen von der Planungs- und Bauzeit der Enterprise relativ wenig, sodass wir nichteinmal sagen können, ob in den drei jahren auch alles nach Plan lief und nicht doch irgendeine Verzögerung aufgetreten ist. Dementsprechend würde ich diese Information zunächst einmal raus lassen wollen. Insgesamt dürfen wir uns aber nur auf tatsächlich erwähnte Angaben stützen, über die deine Vermutung an einigen Punkten leider hinaus geht. --D47h0r Talk 10:45, 14. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Waffen bei Warp Ich heiße Lt.Knust sagt mal seit wann können Föderationsschiffe eigentlich bei warp feuern? die Torpedos müssten doch sobald sie die Warpblase verlassen haben unter Lichtgeschwindigkeit fallen und so das Schiff selber zerstören.Lt. Knust (Diskussion) 21:22, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Lt.Knust : Zu deiner Frage: Mindestens seit 2259. --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 07:22, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Aber Bitte Wie soll denn das gehen??? Die Abgefeuerten Waffen Sind doch nicht Schneller Als Warp oder hab ich was verpasst?!?217.87.229.216 07:38, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Lt. Knust ::Ich denke hier greifen sowohl die Relativ- als auch di Absolutgeschwindigkeit. Der Torpedo hat sein eigenes Antriebssystem und wir gehen normalerweise davon aus, dass der Torpedo aus der Ruhe lage abgeschossen wird, bzw sich das Schiff, wenn der Torpedo die Rampe verlässt, nicht oder nur bei Impuls bewegt. Ist das Schiff nun auf Impuls oder auch auf Warp unterwegs, so besitzt der Torpedo beim verlassen der Rampe zunächst einmal die Geschwindigkeit des feuernden Schiffes, die dann durch die Beschleunigung des Torpedos ergänzt wird. Ist natürlich nur reine Spekulation meinerseits, aber wir kennen ja auch die Technik von Torpedos nicht genau genug, um hierbei eine konkrete Antwort zu geben. --D47h0r Talk 08:54, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Aber es ist schon Komisch, die Vengeance feuert auf die Enterprise, Wiso wehrt die sich nicht? Ich meine Die Phaser-Emitter können doch im 360^Grad winkel Feuern. (zumindest beim Angriff auf die Narada. Lt. Knust(Lt. Knust (Diskussion) 09:27, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Das können wir mit den Filmen leider nicht beantworten. --D47h0r Talk 10:33, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::die Information das Raumschiffe bei Warp nicht feuern können stammt allein aus Die Technik der USS Enterprise und ist somit nicht Canon. Es gibt Beispiele im Überfluss dass das so nicht stimmt. -- 19:10, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Wenn du recht hast shisma, und das hat du ja immer , macht mich stuzig dass man das im film davor nicht gesehen hat oder dass die Enterprise nicht zurückgefeuert hat. (ich will nicht chon wieder hören: das können wir mit dem film nicht erklähren. (Lt. Knust USS Velocity NCC-1996-X (Diskussion) 21:22, 4. Nov. 2013 (UTC)) :::das ist leider die Antwort auf die meisten deiner Fragen. Tut mir leid ^^-- 21:55, 4. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Korridore Die Information und das Bild sind nicht kanonisch, oder? --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 07:20, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) : doch sind sie, denn in Star trek Into Darkness sieht man Khan, Kirk und Sxotty durch eben diese Korridore laufen. (217.87.229.216 07:40, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC)) Lt. Knust : Um genau zu Sein in der Szene Nachdem Khan und Kirk den Weltraum-Sprung gemacht haben, und Scotty sie durch Frachtluke 101A Reingelassen hat Lt. Knust217.87.229.216 07:50, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::in dem Fall zeigen wir üblicherweise ein Bild aus dem Film selbst. Bilder mit unbekannter Quelle/Erlaubnis eher nicht. Gibt es über den Korridor noch etwas anderes zu sagen als das er Dunkelgrau ist? wenn ja, reicht auch ein Bild davon ^^-- 15:56, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Aussehen Mal was anderes, Wer kam eigentlich auf die Idee ein Schiff der Föderation, ob kriegsschiff oder nicht, schwarz zu gestalten? Lt. Knust (Diskussion) 09:33, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Das können wir mit leider nicht beantworten. Ich schätze mal, es war eine Idee der Produzenten, aber bislang dürften alle Antworten auf diese Frage eher spekulativ sein. --D47h0r Talk 10:35, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Registriernummer Da der entsprechende Teil ja nun nochmals entfernt wurde. Ich weiß nicht an welcher Stelle dies genau war, ich glaube es war Kirk, der in einer Meldung an die Erde (glaube ich) erwähnt, dass die Enterprise von einem nicht registrierten Schiff angegriffen wird. Das ist doch eigentlich ein konkreter Hinweis, dass die Vengeance nicht über eine Registriernummer verfügt oder etwa nicht? --D47h0r Talk 18:57, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Ich hätte diese Aussage jetzt so gedeutet dass das Schiff eben insgeheim gebaut wurde und darum nichts darüber im Bordcomputer oder sonst wo zu finden ist. so wie "wir werden von einem Schiff angegriffen über das ihr nichts wisst". das sagt doch nichts über irgendeine nummer aus-- 19:17, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Es geht nicht darum, dass das Schiff allgemein unbekannt ist. Wenn nur der Schiffstyp unbekannt wäre, so hätte Kirk nur gesagt, sie werden durch ein unbekanntes Schiff angegriffen, jedoch sagt er doch explizit „nicht registriert“ (hab den genauen Wortlaut nicht parat). Das bedeutet für mich, dass es nichts gibt, um genau dieses Schiff zu identifizieren, also Name oder Registriernummer. Andernfalls ergibt Kirks Formulierung in meinen Augen keinen Sinn. --D47h0r Talk 13:22, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :wie wärs damit? -- 15:53, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Geht doch ;) --D47h0r Talk 16:31, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC) HEy ihr ds ist doc alles nur Spekulation, könnte genau so gut sein, dass die Vengeance ihre Registrierung zwar nicht auf der hülle aber im Bordcomputer hat, diese aber aufgrund der versuchten zerstörung der Enterprise nicht durgegeben hat. Aber sollte die Vengeance über eine Widmungsplakette müsste das doch draufstehen ;) (~~Lt. Knust~~) Wir haben Kirks Aussage, die ist Canon. Deine Ausführungen leider nicht, diese sind wirklich nur spekulativ. --D47h0r Talk 17:46, 27. ep. 2013 (UTC) Nun Kirk sagte, "Unregistiriert, dann dürfte der Name auch nicht bekannt sein, oder? Lt. Knust (Lt. Knust (Diskussion) 17:57, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC)) :Im Film selbst soweit ich weiß nicht, aber der Name scheint wohl in einer Sekundärquelle der Priduzenten genannt worden zu sein. --D47h0r Talk 18:56, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Stehr denn irgendwo, dass es nur weil die enterprise keine Registrierung erhielt, Das Schiff keine Regitrierungsnummer hat? (Lt. Knust (Diskussion) 19:03, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC)) ::nochmal: der Name wird im Film deutlich genannt-- 15:05, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) NEin wird er nicht, zumindest nicht in der deutschen syncronisation (Lt. Knust USS Velocity NCC-1996-X (Diskussion) 16:21, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC)) ::ich zitiere mich mal selbst: der Name ist zumindest in der englischen Fassung im Funkverkehr der anderen Schiffe zu hören in der Szene als Scotty das Raumdock anfliegt -- 18:04, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::im original sagt Kirk übrigens unmarked. Das klingt für eher so als sei es gänzlich unbeschriftet. Was meint ihr?-- 21:51, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Decks Wird eigentlich die Deckzahl genannt? ich meine was von 13 gehört zu haben (Lt. Knust USS Velocity NCC-1996-X (Diskussion) 16:56, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC))